Guardian Angels
Guardian Angels is a fourth season episode of House which first aired on October 23, 2007. While having a seizure, a funeral-home cosmetician (Azura Skye) hallucinates that she's being assaulted by one of the corpses she's working on. And later, in the hospital, she acts as though her dead mother is in the room with her. Meanwhile, Cameron offers advice to one of the seven remaining candidates for House's team and Foreman has lunch with Cuddy. Recap A funeral home worker is talking to a corpse she is working on to help pass the time. When she goes for a break, she has a hallucination that there is someone in the room who is assaulting her. Soon, the rest of the corpses join in to the attack. When her co-worker comes in, he finds her on the floor having a seizure. Cutthroat Bitch and Number 13 discuss who House might fire, with the bitch saying House is blaming himself. House calls in on the phone this time about the patient who sees dead people. Cameron threatens to send the case to Foreman, but House tells her he was fired from his last job. Old guy comes in with the case and the applicants start discussing the case. House sends some of the applicants to the funeral home and others to do tests. Cameron and House bet that the Mormon doctor will eventually be pushed to the breaking point and beat up House. They prepare the patient for an MRI. The Taub and Amber discuss their chances, thinking old guy is a lock despite the fact it has now been revealed he's not really a doctor. They discuss whether it would look better to quit or be fired. Foreman is interviewing for a job. The interviewer discusses why he was fired, and says he should admit he was wrong to break procedure. He suggests he stayed too long with House. House is mad at the Mormon for suggesting embalming fluid - the emergency room would have ruled that out. House suggests digging up the dead body to do a brain biopsy. The Mormon doesn't want to do it because of the sabbath and he is a single dad - his wife left him. He leaves the room. Cutthroat Bitch comes to see Cuddy. However, it's not a sexual harassment complaint - she wants to work clinic duty. Cuddy tells her to do what House told her to do and that it will only get worse if she's fired. Some of the team goes to dig up the body. Someone is coming towards them, but it turns out to be the Cutthroat Bitch with food. The team finds the coffin and break into it to find they buried the deceased the wrong way around. Cuddy comes to House to tell him she found out about getting the applicants to dig up a body from the dirt and picks. She tells him to clean up the mess. House gets the plastic surgeon to do it. The brain biopsy is inconclusive. House tells them to get back to work. The patient is feeling fine and wants to go home. However, they realize that the patient sees her mother in the room - she's hallucinating again. House is lambasting the applicants for failing to detect the hallucinations. He says they missed something. Old guy points out she's not only hallucinating, she's having delusions because she thinks her mother is still alive - that's a new symptom. They ask the patient what her mother died from, but the patient continues to deny she is dead. The patient is also seeing the dead patient from 97 Seconds. Cuddy meets with Foreman. Cuddy needs someone to understand and control House, but Foreman isn't interested. Cuddy offers him more money, but Foreman believes Cuddy is working behind House's back. The applicants report to House that the patient is seeing the dead patient from 97 Seconds. House tells them to run more tests. House tries to bait the Mormon into beating him up to be fair to Cameron's side of the bet. All of a sudden, old guy suggests asking the hallucination of the mother how she died. House goes to see the patient to talk to her mother. The patient is seeing a third hallucination - an old version of House. However, the hallucination identified himself as Walter, and House leaves the room. He goes to tell Wilson that the patient saw his grandfather, and referred to him by name. House says he's pretending to be spooked so that the patient will trust him. He goes back to the patient. House talks to the patient about her mother, and the patient and the mother hallucination start feeding House answers. House leaves the room. He tells the applicants she has Parkinson's disease. Cameron goes to talk to the Mormon doctor. She tells him to stand up to House so that she will win her bet, but he rejects her advice. The patient hallucinates that 13 and number 6 are trying to stab her with an intravenous needle. However, the patient complains and the vet notices the patient's arm is bleeding in several places. Parkinson's doesn't explain the lesions, but old guy thinks its vasculitis. When the plastic surgeon challenges his conclusions, the old guy comes up with a rational explanation on medical grounds. House goes with the old guy and orders steroids. House and Cameron discuss their bet. House figures Cameron wants him to hire the Mormon. Foreman goes to an interview with a doctor who knows House. He too knows about Foreman being fired and likes the fact he stood up to his boss. However, he doesn't want to take the risk in hiring Foreman. The patient is still exhibiting knowledge of the dead patient from 97 Seconds while they test her. All of a sudden the patient starts bleeding from her mouth. The Mormon goes to help Chase in surgery with the patient. Chase has no advice and said he put up with House. He tells the Mormon House will fire him sooner or later. They see House in the observation gallery, who points out the patient is bleeding. They find that her liver is necrotic. The plastic surgeon insists he was right about having porphyria. House notes they are fighting amongst themselves to see who is right while ignoring the patient. The Mormon starts praying in the ear of the patient, who tries to molest him during an angiogram. The applicants come to see House saying they couldn't complete the angiogram. House continues to argue with the Mormon. He wants to concentrate on the patient, but eventually strikes House. Suddenly the manipulative bitch realizes the problem - ergot poisoning from the organic rye bread the patient was eating. They tell the patient it explains all of her symptoms. She is willing to accept that her mother really isn't there and the manipulative bitch realizes she is getting better. House meets with the applicants again. He has flowers for the six he is keeping. He is surprised the Mormon is sticking around, and House does keep him on. He keeps the bitch on because she was feeding the patient information so that she could freak out 13. House keeps 13 on too. He gives the young doctor and number 6 flowers too. He gives the plastic surgeon the last flower, and fires the old guy because his reasoning is too near to his own. ("You don´t need someone to tell you what you're thinking." - "That´s what I was going to say.") The old guy leaves and promises to call Wilson if he wants to hang out with House. Cameron collects her bet from House. Foreman comes to see Cuddy to make a deal, but Cuddy won't offer him anything special because she knows he's unemployable. She promises not to hold it over him and Foreman agrees to come back. Major Events *The number of applicants is now down to seven. *House tells Cameron that Mercy has fired Foreman. *Foreman starts applying for a new job but finds himself being rejected as everyone assumes his behaviour is related to the time he spent with House. *Cuddy tries to get Foreman to come back to PPTH with various bribes. *Foreman agrees to return to PPTH. *House and Cameron make a bet over Cole standing up to House. *Cole reveals that he's a single father with one son and that he doesn't know where the mother of his son is. *House starts provoking Cole in an attempt to get him to react. Cole eventually snaps, punching House which earns Cameron the bet. *Irene, their current patient tells them she's seeing her mother who happens to be dead but Irene herself refuses to believe it. She soon tells the applicants that she's seeing Stark, the wheelchair-bound patient that died in 97 Seconds. Soon, she has a dream where Kutner and Thirteen are both trying to harm her but it's revealed to be nothing more than a nightmare. *Taub and Henry begin continually arguing over the best course of treatment for their current patient. *Henry Dobson is fired and promises to keep in touch with House through Wilson. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4